Iggy's Story
by Maxfan12
Summary: One minute, I'm fighting side by side with my flock, the next, A beautiful girl is leaning over me with a towel, washing me off. Rated M for words and volince and maybe more


I have no idea how it happened. One minute I'm fighting side by side (or wing by wing) with the flock, next thing I know, I'm waking up to the most beautiful girl in the world looming over me dabbing my head with a cool cloth. My names Iggy. And this is my story.

I'm sitting around the camp fire with my flock and my sight back. Max was sitting in Fangs lap, her head lying on his shoulder, half-asleep. Fangs was stroking her hair, and get this, _smiling_. Nudge was going on and on about how cute they were. Gazzy was, with that devious look in his eyes, turning his hot dog in the fire. Then there was Angel, who was looking off into the distance, with a vacant look in her eyes. Suddenly she gasped, and then I heard it. The sound of an Eraser. We were all up in the air in an instance, but we weren't fast another, because they were in the sky too. I saw an Eraser lung at Max, knocking into her like a ton of bricks. Fang would have helped, if he was preoccupied with his own Eraser. Nudge was knocking out her 5th. Angel and Gazzy were working together on 4. I delivered a round house kick to the chest of my Eraser. We were outnumbered, losing, and out of time. "Scatter!" I heard Max screams as she finished off her 7th Eraser. She flew off to the west, Fang going east, Nudge north, me south, Gazzy south-east, and Angel north-west. As I flew off, sprinting, I had 6 Erasers after me.

**8 hours later-**

'_Can't stop. Keep flying.' _ I thought to myself. I lost the Erasers about four hours ago. I was somewhere over Nevada. I was so tired. '_Can't Stop.' _ That's when it happened, I blacked out.

When I woke up, there's was a girl with dirty-blonde, shoulder length hair, and beautiful blue eyes, leaning over me, dabbing my forehead with a cool cloth. "Huh?" I said confused. She seemed startled and jumped back. Only then did I see what she was wearing. A black Underarmor sports bra, and a pair of black basketball shorts. She had the fairest looking skin. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't need know you were awake." She stammered. I smiled to myself. "Who are you?" I asked her. I know I should be worried walking up in a random room with a random girl, half-dressed, leaning over me. "Kate. Kate Walker. I…I…I found you past out in my field. I brought you inside because you where dehydrated." She rambled on, just like Nudge. "Thanks." I said supplely. Kate looked so embarrassed. "Um….what's your name?" She said, shyly. I felt safe around her somehow. "Iggy." I said. She smiled a sweet smile. "Iggy," She repeated. "Take off your shirt; I need to see your shoulder. You destocked it." She added the last part because of the confused look on my face. I reluctantly took off my shirt. She told me to sit up, then sat behind me. She froze, guess she saw the wings. "You're an angel." She said. At that, I laughed out load. Kate looked so confused at why I laughed. "I'm not an angel. I'm a," Mutant? Freak? Not Normal? "You're one of though bird kids, right?" She asked me. How did she know about us? "Um…Yeah." I said, confused. "Ok, so your shoulder seems ok, looks like it could just use some ice on it. Come on." Kate said get off the bed, me following. We walked into a living room. It was huge. A gold colored sofa with a silver quilt draped over top of it. A gray carpet, a glass coffee table, a black leather love seat, and a grey recliner seat. "Here, sit in the recliner. I'll get you some ice." Kate said, walking into what must have been the kitchen. I turned on the TV, to some show called NCIS. Kate came back a few minutes later, with a bag of ice. She handed me the ice and told me to put it on my shoulder. I did as she said. Kate went over and laid on the couch. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. "What are you looking at?" Kate asked me. Dammit, she cot me staring. I looked away quickly. "Nothing." I said, hoping she'll just drop it. Which she did. After about 10 minutes, I asked her something. "Hey, where are your parents at?" I asked her. She seemed startled I asked that. "There almost always away. Their jobs keep them moving." She answered, as it was plain as day. "So, they let you stay home alone?" I asked her. She nodded. "How old are you?" I said. "17. How about you?" Kate said, looking me up and down. "Same." I answered plainly. She nodded. I didn't bother asking what her parent's jobs were, I had a feeling I didn't really want to know.

_**Kate's POV-**_

He was staring at me, and to be honest, I kind of liked it. He was gorgeous. Shaggy, strawberry-blonde hair. Beautiful light blue eyes, which show so much wisdom and the look that he may have been blind at one time. The Fairest skin, besides mine, I have ever seen. His perfectly built body, and toughs wings. 34-feet grey wings. "What are you staring at?" I asked him. He looked startled, like he was deep in thought, and I had snapped him out. "Nothing." He answered. I just dropped it. After ten minutes, he asked me a question. "Hey, where are your parents?" Oh crap, I hoped he wouldn't ask that. "There almost always at work. Their jobs keep them moving." I answered as if it were plain as day. "So they let you stay home alone?" Iggy asked confused. I nodded. "How old are you?" He asked me. "17. How about you?" I asked him. "Same." He answered. Sooner or later, I saw Iggy fall asleep. I looked at the clock on the TV. 12:30 a.m.. That explains a lot. I got up and shock Iggy, he woke up, startled. "Iggy lets go to bed." He nodded, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, yawning. I took him back up to my room. "I'll get you some PJs." I left him, and went to my older brother, Conner's, room. Conner had left for college about two years ago. He rarely came to visit. I grabbed a pair of his sweat pants, and a pair of his clean boxers. I walked back into my room to find Iggy coming out of the bathroom. Hair and chest wet and a towel wrapped around his torso. I couldn't help but stair at his chest, the water glissading off his amazing, god-like, chest. I saw him smirk when he noticed my staring. I through the clothes at him."Go get dressed, and wait till I tell you to come out. OK?" I said. He nodded, still smirking, "Whatever you say, Warden." He ran into the bathroom, the hairbrush I had thrown at him hitting the door. I quickly changed into my PJs. A pair of navy blue cotton shorts, and an old gray t-shirt."OK. You can come out." I yelled to Iggy. He walked out, dressed in the sweatpants I gave him. I pointed to my bed, refusing to make eye contact with him, "You sleep here. I'll stay in the guest room." I said. He just shook his head, lying down. He motioned me over to him. I walked over to him, hesitantly, watching him closely. When I was standing next to the bed, Iggy's arm circled around my waist, pulling me down on top of him. I blushed a deep red. I moved so I was lying next to him. His arm still around my waist, he pulled me closer. "Good-night, Iggy." I said, watching him. He looked conflicted, like he was trying to choose between to things. "Good-night, Kate." He said, and he _kissed _me. Right on the lips. And get this, I kissed him back. Then he pulled back, surprised. Then he smiled, a huge, sweet smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Then he kissed me again, and we feel asleep in each other's arms. All I can say is, this has been the best day of my life.


End file.
